


try to mimic one

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, plant jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you need a form.<br/>not just thin,<br/>but human,<br/>and if not human,<br/>at least to mimic one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	try to mimic one

your alive.

you feel alive,

but something is  _off._

you can’t see,

or speak,

but you can move.

you feel thin,

like a tread .

you can remember.

you remember,

a loud  **bang,**

a  **fear** ,

a  _numbness_ , 

and then things start to go  _blank_  .

you need a form.

not just thin,

but human,

and if not human,

at least to mimic one.

you pull yourself together,

threads weaving into a humanoid form.

you start to see.

you are in a lonely room.

you see your form.

vines and stems,

mimicking human limbs.

you’re vegetation.

you look behind you.

there is a person.

you ask them who they are.

they don’t respond.

they are asleep.

you look closer.

you know this person,

and they are not sleeping.

who are they.

they have vines in them,

and around them.

your vines.

was this who you were.

it explains the memories.

you find yourself taking your old appearance.

your going to see,

if you can find someone you remember.

you remember faces.

you’er going to find the people they mach.

you leave the room.

you have questions.

you want answers .


End file.
